


Come

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Series: ABC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Blair make Jim come on command? Do we really need to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come

**Author's Note:**

> Not so much a series as an easy way to make Pink Dragon think of a story name. See "Apples," and "Baby" which are totally unrelated. Many thanks to Sarah for the wonderful beta. Lots of changes made post-beta, so please blame me for any remaining errors. Will grovel for feedback. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames are unnecessary. Being a dragon, I have ample supply already, any additional would be superfluous.

## Come

by Pink Dragon

Author's disclaimer: Done for love, not money. 

* * *

Come 

"Now, Jim. Come for me, baby... now!" I've got three fingers in his ass and I've been working him for ages. Waiting till just the right time, till he begs me to make him come, for me, for me, not for him. To come cause I want him to, cause I tell him to. So I do it, I tell him to, I just hit that spot, with all three fingers, hard, and tell him to come, and he does, he throws his head back, arches his back and comes, semen landing on his chest and stomach, fucking himself hard against my hand. He's breathless, bucking, writhing, gasping. His face is contorted with pleasure, fists bunching in the pillow behind his head. 

I wasn't even touching his cock. 

One hour earlier... 

Shit. The little punk says he's gonna make me "come on command." What am I, some kind of fucking trick pony? 

"Yeah, Sandburg, that'll happen!" I snipe at him, even though he's got me flat on my back with my legs spread, his mouth on my dick and his fingers in my ass. 

"You don't think I can do it, do you?" he says, and I don't. 

I snort at him and roll my eyes. He's licking me now, and grinning. That really evil grin. The one he uses when he gets really bossy in bed. I like it. A lot. "Jesus, you just made me come my brains out two minutes ago," I whine. "Can't we just have a nap or something?" 

"Maybe later, big guy," he whispers, still licking me. I'm soft now, but while he's licking me he's started stroking his own cock. He's hard again already, and as I watch him, I feel mine give a little twitch. He sees it and grins. 

"Fuck, Sandburg, what are you doing?" I complain, throwing both arms over my face, covering my eyes. I'm exhausted and he's still raring to go. 

"I'm gonna fuck your tight little hole, Jim," he whispers. Oh, god. That quiet, hard, bossy voice. Almost the same one he uses to bring me out of a zone. Jesus, my cock twitched again. "All you gotta do, Jimbaby, is lay there and enjoy it. Gonna put my cock in you and my fingers in you and my tongue in you and make you come. On command." Arrogant little prick. 

"Look at me, Jim!" That voice.... I've gotta look, he told me to. He's stroking himself, hard. He knows how much I love watching him. How much it turns me on. 

"God Blair..." I gasp. Then he stops, smiles sweetly at me and puts two wet fingers back in my ass and starts moving them again, in and out, slow and gentle, building that tension, that fire, again. "Feels good, Blair, god baby, feels so fucking good..." God, I'm loose, wet and soft, and his fingers go in easy, slick and warm. He's keeping me on that buzzing edge, still turned on, still humming. He came inside me once already and his semen is running out of me, mixed with lube and spit and I can smell it, smell us. Fuck. I think I moaned. I hear him chuckle, low and throaty. Maybe he can do it, after all. 

"Like that, Jim?" His voice is soft and sweet and dirty. The voice that melts me. "Feels good, huh? Nice and loose, baby, that's right. Make lots of roooooom in there for me." Jesus. "Gonna slide my fingers in and out and lick your asshole and bite those sweet cheeks of yours till you're hot and ready and begging me to let you come. Gonna put you on that edge, baby, hold you there, keep you there, hard and begging for me." He leans down, and bites, hard, right where my thigh meets my ass. Oh fuck, it twitched again. And I'm gone. 

* * *

Good. He's out there. I've done this to him before. Put him in this sensual-sexual semi-zone. Sometimes, after he comes, he's in this sensual high, not quite a zone, just all his senses turned a good bit above normal. It doesn't always happen, but when it does, I can keep him there, give this to him, so I do. With my hands and my mouth and my voice. I touch him, not always sexual, talk to him, sweet or dirty, or both. Twist up his sense of smell with whatever I can find, today it's peaches, coconut, chocolate. He can zone on just the smell of dark chocolate. I feed him small bites, and watch him savor it. He'll open his mouth for more, like a hungry baby, and lick my fingers as I feed him, eyes soft and sleepy looking, and following every move I make. Lost in pleasure. 

I do whatever will keep him up there. I rub his back, massage those big, wide shoulders, suck on his neck and his fingers, his nipples and his ass. He moans, and moves underneath me, whimpering and sighing, leaning into my touch. I lick his cock, long and slow, and his eyelids, and the arch of his foot, and his toes. I suck his balls into my mouth and roll them gently on my tongue. Put my fingers in his tight little hole and rub that spot, very, very gently, just enough to keep him fizzing, buzzing, flying high. Keep him perfectly balanced between zoned, and not zoned. Keep him gasping, and thrusting against the sheets, or my stomach or my thigh or my mouth. I keep him tuned in, turned on, floating on a haze of sensual pleasure. As long as he wants, whatever he wants. God, anything he wants, anything he needs. 

And he needs this today, I can tell. It's been such a tough week, and he's been tired and cranky and not sleeping well. After this, he'll be calm, relaxed, affectionate, his sweet self again, for weeks. This seems to work for him like meditation does for me. It calms and centers him, re-sets all his controls, gets his senses on-line and recalibrated, so he can function without thinking about them, automatically, without worrying about it. He needs this, this sensual meditation, and he doesn't even know it. But I know, so I give it to him. 

He told me after that first time, that he doesn't really care if he comes again. That it's just a bonus. That he does it for me. Comes for me. Cause I love it. Cause I want him to. He tells me that what he needs, craves, is the sensual oblivion, to get so into it that there's nothing else, just the intense pleasure he feels from his own body, finally, pleasure that he didn't have for so long, couldn't have, without someone there, without me... jesus god, ME..., there, to let him go, let him float, let him zone, and, finally, to bring him back. To make him feel safe enough to feel again. To make him feel loved. So I do it. 

* * *

"Blair ..." I don't know how long he's been doing this. I've been lost and floating on that fizzy fuzzy edge of a zone, nothing but pleasure, from his hands, his mouth, his voice, his dick. He's fucking me now, hard. Not rough, he's never rough, just steady, and deep. He only fucks me like this when he knows I'm ready to come, when he tells me I can, when he wants me to. "Oh god, baby...." When he gets all the way in he gives a hard little nudge against my prostate that blasts hot, sweet heat all the way to my toes. My body is humming, buzzing, I can still taste the peaches, and the chocolate, and there's this soft haze of light around everything when I can finally open my eyes. His face. God... his sweet face, eyes fixed on mine, lips parted, sweat dripping down. I want to lick it off. He's smiling at me, sweet and soft, blue eyes full of love. God, I love him. And I want to come for him. On command, just like he said. Jesus, just like he said. "Love you Blair... love you baby, fuck me baby, want to come for you, make me come... let me come, Blair... pleeease." 

"Are you ready, Jim?" He whispers. "Are you ready to come for me, baby? God, you look so hot. All sweaty, and hard and leaking. Your cock's all nice and hard and your ass is all loose and wet for me, Jim. Love fucking your hot little ass, baby. Love to look at you , so good, so sweet, so fucking beautiful when you're all hard and ready." He's still talking to me. Has been all along. "I'm gonna come inside your sweet ass, baby, get ready for me." Fucking me harder now, losing it, losing control. He leans over me and bites my nipples, one, then the other, hard. They're red and sore and swollen from his teeth and tongue. I throw my head back as I gasp with pleasure; the sensation of his tongue and teeth shoots straight to my cock. I pull one hand out of his hair, where it always goes, reach around him and shove two fingers into his ass, dry and rough, and that does it, sends him over the edge, coming deep inside me, calling my name.... 

"Jiiiiimmmmm...!" 

* * *

Christ, I lost it. He looked so sweet laying there, with his head thrown back and his nipples all red and sore, cock bobbing over his stomach, hard again and leaking. Ha ha! I did it! Well, I was doing it, anyway, till he stuck his fingers in my ass and I lost it. Now I'm collapsed on his chest, breathing hard, heart still racing, while his hands hold my hips and he's bucking against me, hard and fast, in that sweet rhythm I love, my cock still in his ass. 

Okay, I'm in control here. I reach back, grab his hands off my ass and move them over his head. "No Blair, no...." he cries, soft, strangled, resisting, but not much. I hold his hands there, over his head. Lick his lips while he moans at the loss of pressure against his cock. He kisses me, wet and deep. He's still moving underneath me, rubbing his cock against my stomach, calling me,"Blair... Blair..." eyes closed in a haze of pleasure. 

I pull away from his mouth, move my hands down. His hands follow mine, so I take hold of them again and put them back over his head. And hold them there a second, till he gets the idea. "Jesus Blair... please Blair... please..." blue eyes, watching me now, begging. God. I grin at him, that nasty, sexy grin that makes his cock twitch. And it does. 

* * *

"Ready to come for me now, Jimbaby?" He's crooning to me for chrissakes! He's on his knees, between my thighs, rubbing both hands roughly, up and down my body, arms, shoulders, hips, thighs, over my sore nipples, pinching and twisting them, making me feel it. Turning it up that last notch. His cock is still half hard, wet, dripping come and lube. He's so fucking beautiful. I really, really want to come for him, for him, not for me. Cause he wants it, cause he tells me to. God, I'm hard, leaking, I'm ready, right on the edge. "Here we go babe, get ready..." He's grinning. He pumps my cock a few times with his fist, tight and fast, the way I like it, and I arch up into his touch. He takes his hand away and sticks three wet fingers in my ass, and rubs each one over my prostate, hard and slow, as he whispers, "Now, Jim. Come for me, baby...now!" 

And I do. Fucking myself on his fingers, throwing my head back and howling his name. "Blaaaire... " He did it. He fucking did it. He made me come on command, and I wanted to, and I loved it, and God, he wasn't even touching my cock. 

* * *


End file.
